


Like Winning in a Lottery

by Selfshippy



Category: The Dark Knight Trilogy - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Monologue, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfshippy/pseuds/Selfshippy
Summary: The reader remembers meeting the Joker for the first time.





	Like Winning in a Lottery

**Author's Note:**

> The Joker in this story is supposed to be Heath Ledger's Joker, his incarnation from The Dark Knight Trilogy by Christopher Nolan.
> 
> A simple short story that I honestly wrote to comfort myself at some point.

You were a part of the Joker's gang and his right hand. You were one of his most favourite followers, faithful and loyal, the one that listened to his every word without questioning anything and did everything exactly as he said with little to no mistakes. Always ready to do anything he says even if it involved huge danger (which was almost always the case) and nearly certain death.

Of course you were not the only one like this. There were so many others willing to follow the Joker anywhere and die if he said so. But he saw great potential in you. And he liked you in other ways than when a boss liked their band member.

To be completely honest, it didn't seem as though the Joker liked anyone really. And he didn't get attached to people. He could easily get rid of someone if he didn't need them anymore and found them useless to his plans or if they stood in his way, regardless of how faithful and loyal they were.

Surely, as you knew, you weren't an exception.

Or were you?..

Either way, you liked him too. A lot.

The first time you met was when you sat outside at night under the rain.

Perhaps it was a somewhat cliche meeting, almost as if from a movie, but it changed your life.

When everyone turned away from you, when everyone abandoned you and didn't care, _he_ was the only one that reached out to you.

Of course you knew about him. One of the most dangerous and elusive criminals. Very smart. Very cruel. The Joker chose his band members carefully. Getting an offer from him to join him was a once in a lifetime chance, it was like winning in a lottery.

You won.

"I know what it's like when no one gives a shit about you," he told you. "I know what it's like when the society spits in your face and rejects you like useless trash. You do feel useless, don't you? Unwanted? Lonely? Hurt?"

He took your hand in his, holding it between his palms as he kept unwaveringly looking into your eyes, to the point where it could make one uncomfortable and want to look away and pull out their hand from his grasp.

"You're wondering if any of them _ever_ cared about you _at all_. But you know the answer, don't you?"

The rain kept splattering on the ground. Both of you were drenched. The Joker's makeup was starting to wash away making him look even scarier than he already was. But were you afraid of him or fascinated by him at this point?

"All of them only want to use us, to use _you_. For their own goals, their own needs without really caring about you. They all place these expectations, demands on you and you get nothing from them if you're what they want you to be. But as soon as you step out of line, you're rejected.

"These people, this society deserves what I'm giving to them. Which is what they gave me – pain and suffering. It's not revenge. It's being fair. It's true real justice."

He let go of you and straightened up.

"I'm giving you a chance to get from this world what you really deserve."

Even before he asked you whether you agreed to join him or not you already knew your decision.

 


End file.
